Out of the Box
.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 300 |previous = A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns |next = Run Down Race Car}}"Out of the Box" is the first segment of the second episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 23, 2012. Summary Little Jack, a jack in the box, can't pop, but he's scared of getting a check-up, so his dad, Big Jack, goes first. Recap While Doc and Emmie are taking items out of Doc's toy chest, they stop to pull out a Jack-in-the-box. Doc shows Emmie how it works and she then goes on to show her the slightly smaller box, but nothing happens! The small jack takes a peak over the edge and hides inside the box again. Which Doc comments as strange since it usually always pops up like Big Jack. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Kylee Anderson as Emmie *Brady Tutton as Little Jack *Ty Burrell as Big Jack Songs *Pop Up *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Emmie: Ooh! A jack-in-the-box. :Doc: Yeah, that's Big Jack. Watch. :Goes the Weasel" playing :Emmie: Aah! It popped! And I was all like, "aah!" and you were like, "aah!" :Doc: I know! [Both she and Emmie chuckle] And this is Little Jack. :Emmie: Make him pop up! Make him pop up! :Doc: Okay. Ready? He's... :[Winds Little Jack's crank but he doesn't pop up] :Emmie: Aw. I wanted him to pop up. :Doc: Hmm, that's weird. He usually pops just like Big Jack. :[knock on door] :Dr. McStuffins: Hi, girls. :Doc: How was work, mom? Did you have any cool patients? :Dr. McStuffins: Nothing too interesting. Just a few colds--oh! And a sprained finger. How was your day? :Doc: Good. I have a really interesting patient. :Stuffy: A tiara? Really? May I remind you I am a dragon. Dragons and tiaras don't go together. It's a big no-no. :Lambie: But tiaras and lambs are a big yes-yes. :Doc: Hi, Little Jack. :Little Jack: Hi, Doc. :Doc: I want to help you so you can pop up like you used to. Why don't I give you a checkup? :Little Jack: [Gasps and goes back in his box] :Stuffy: Maybe the little guy has stage fright. :Lambie: Hmm. I think maybe he's afraid to get a checkup. :Big Jack: Are you, Little Jack? :Little Jack: I've never had one before. :Doc: It's OK. Everyone gets a little scared. :Chilly: Some of us get a lot scared--ha--like me. I'm talking about me. :Doc: But I promise it won't hurt. In fact, I'm here to help you feel better. :Chilly: Oh, no! Not can't-pop-itis. Can I get it? Is it contagious? Ooh! It sounds contagious. :Doc: Chilly, if you don't have anything on you that pops, how can you get can't-pop-itis? :Chilly: Oh, good point, Doc. Whew! That was a close one. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Can't-pop-itis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Big Jack and Little Jack *'Moral': Check ups are just a way for doctors to see how you're growing and doing. There's no reason to be afraid of getting one. *Lambie wore her scarf for this entire episode. *Out of the Box is the title of a show that aired on Playhouse Disney, the predecessor to Disney Junior. Gallery * Out of the Box/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes about Big Jack Category:Episodes about Little Jack Category:Season 1